Love & Waves
by JazzSpazzCullen
Summary: Alice POV Alice is a Semi-Pro surfer who befriends the new guy next door. He helps her along as she try's to overcome a tragedy and start competing again.  Kinda has a Blue Crush feel to it.  Rated M for some lemons. AH/AU Plz R
1. New Friend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or it's affiliates just my obsession with it.**

**A/N: For those of you reading Halfway Gone I'm still working on it, I just had this idea and I couldn't drop it. So maybe now I'll be able to get back to it again, but enjoy this one!**

The annoying beeping coming from my alarm clock woke me as usual, and like every other morning I resented the thing. I crawled out of my bed and walked out to the back patio which overlooked the Hawaiian beach. I rubbed my eyes before checking out the water. I could tell just by looking that the waves were going to be big enough today, I was so excited, the water had been calm for days and I'd been dying to catch a wave; I was suddenly wide awake.

I ran into Rosalie's room and started shaking her violently.

"Rose, wake up, come on it's double overhead." I said anxiously trying to rouse her.

"Double overhead?" She shot out of bed in an instant and I left her room to wake my other friend Bella.

"Bella, it's double overhead!" I yelled as I ran down the hall back to my room.

"I'm up!" She hollered back.

Within 20 minutes the three of us were out on the water with our surfboards. The waves were golden for our little piece of the island. We all took turns catching the best looking ones for about an hour before it unfortunately died down, ride-able waves were becoming far and few between and Rose drew our attention else where.

"Hey, have either of you ever seen those guys before? I think they came out of the house next door to us." She had been looking at three guys who were also sitting on the water a ways down from us.

"I've never seen them before but that house has been for sale for over a year." I told her.

"Yeah, because their asking price was outrageous even for here." Bella added.

"Ours would run about the same Bella." I reminded her.

"But we have all that money from the tournaments we've won. What's their excuse?"

"I don't know, but I think the big one is hot." Rosalie said bluntly.

"Rose, you can't even see his face this far away, how do you even know what he looks like?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, he's built and he knows how to ride a board, nothing else needed to grab my attention, now holding it there are many other things to consider." She let a wicked smile cross her face, we all knew where she was going with this.

"I don't want to know anymore, please Rose." Bella had a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm going to paddle over there I think, do either of you care to join me?" Rose said before kicking her board around.

"I think I'll stay here for now." Bella told her and when she looked at me I just shook my head no.

"Suit yourselves I'll see you two later." With that Rosalie paddled out to her latest conquest.

"Have fun," I called to her then turned my attention to Bella. "I'm gonna head in and go for my run now." I laid down on my board and quit fighting the waves so they could start to carry me in.

"Do you ever stop training?" Bella asked me before I really started to move.

"Do you want to give up our luscious beach pad, because unless one of us hits big in an event soon, that's what's going to happen. I gotta snap out of it Bella or pretty soon we're going to be hurting." I had turned our light conversation into something heavy and I sorta regretted it as I sat back up on my board.

"What about me and Rose? Did you forget that we too can ride, I mean I know I'm not as good as you two are but I've gotten us money from it too." She seemed hurt that I had excluded her and Rosalie from the pending financial situation.

"You know that's not what I meant, it's all personal."

"I know that, I just don't want you to forget that you have us is all." She looked over at Rosalie and the three guys sitting on their boards talking to her.

"Rose looks like she's in heaven." Bella laughed.

"You got that right, I'll put 10 bucks down says she gets one of them in the house before sundown." I had a good feeling I'd win this one.

"You're on." Bella slapped my hand and we sealed the deal. "I think I'm going to go and join them."

"I'll see you in a few hours." I started paddling to shore then went inside and changed into my highly fashionable running outfit.

When I went back out to the beach Rosalie and Bella were still on the water with the guys as I started my daily 5-mile run.

I had 157 days left until the Hawaii Nationals and I had to be ready. Nationals were no joke, not only was the pay ungodly for the top three but if you didn't know what you were doing and you weren't strong enough Nationals could literally kill you.

My little sister Cynthia had followed in my footsteps and took up surfing. she was amazing and like me had turned semi-pro at 18. Two years ago we had registered for Nationals which every year was held at_ Nui Pohaku _Beach meaning Big Rock Beach in Hawaiian, it was known for it's large rocks under the water and large waves. A lot of surfers got seriously hurt there and few people had even died. Cynthia was one of them. She had hit her head on one of the rocks and knocked herself out drowning before the jet-skis could get to her.

My parents and I didn't get along after that, they said it was all my fault for ever showing Cynthia how to surf and they wished it was me and instead of her that died. Rosalie and Bella were my family now, and ever since I had been forced to bury my baby sister I had stopped competing all together. I still surfed but it's never been the same since, Nationals this year was going to be my big come back and-like always-it was at _Nui Pohaku _a place I never surfed at anymore.

As I continued to stress out about the up-coming event I forgot to look out at what was in front of me and I ran full speed into someone. It caught me so off guard that I fell back into the sand on my ass.

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The guy I hit asked me as he put his long board down and held his hand out which I took. I tried to wipe the sand off me the best I could even though I knew I was still going to track it in the house.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going, so it's me who is sorry, are you ok?" I felt incredibly bad for running into him but he was really good looking too, so maybe it was worth it.

"Good thing you are a small woman or you might have done some damage." He smiled and it was beautiful, I was positive I'd never seen a sexier smile in my life. I slapped myself out the daze I was in and looked at my surroundings. I was only about three houses down from my own.

"I guess there is a couple good things; if I hadn't run into you I think I would have ran right past my house." I tried to make conversation and hide what I was sure were crimson cheeks. _Hopefully you are sweating enough he won't notice, you've already made a fool of yourself by running into him._

I couldn't help but be dazzled as I went over him a bit more carefully. He had honey blonde hair that ran a little past his ears and the most radiant green eyes, he was tall and lean but still have a fair amount of muscle definition. Just looking at him made me what to come in my shorts. _God Alice, you're as bad as Rosalie sometimes._

"You live around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the big white one right there." I pointed to the large beach house I shared with the girls.

"Really, I just moved in next door with a couple of my friends. I'm Jasper Whitlock you must be Alice?"

I was a shocked he knew my name at first then I remembered Rosalie and Bella had been talking to the new guys next door.

"Yeah, Alice Brandon." I confirmed for him.

"Alice Brandon. As in the surfer Alice Brandon?" There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice and like I was someone special.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like I'm a big deal, I'm only semi-pro." I wasn't anything near as a big a deal as he made it sound.

"A semi-pro who was well on her way to going pro, you're really good." He praised me.

I looked out on the water and didn't see the girls or Jasper's friends.

"So where did everyone go?" I asked changing the subject.

"I believe they are all currently in your house. Rosalie seems to be getting along with Emmett very well." He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Oh, no, I apologize for her ahead of time, sometimes she just can't control herself." I felt I had to say something to him because I didn't know what exactly Rose was up to inside.

"I don't think Emmett is going to complain, and if I know Edward which I do, he's got a thing for your other friend there Bella. Maybe it's not so bad we moved in next door." He gave me a cocky grin as he made his last statement.

"Who ever said it was?" I started walking back up to my house and turned around after a few steps. "Are you coming with me or not?" He picked his board back up and caught up with me. "So are you from another island or did you just move to Hawaii?" I pressed for some details.

"Actually I'm from Texas originally but when I was 5 my parents moved to Australia, so I lived there most of my life. I just placed second in Sydney's Pipeline last month so me and the guys thought we should buy a house in Hawaii so we can live on yet another beach."

"Are you pro?" I hadn't heard of him before but maybe he went by another name.

"No, I compete at a semi-pro level but I only do a few events a year."

"Why?" Most semi-pros did as many events as possible, the better you placed the better the money. Winning event's like that one are what paid the bills for me and the girls as it did for many other non-sponsored surfers. And in order to get sponsored you needed to compete in as many as you could for recognition.

"I have a bad knee from breaking it during a contest a few years back, it takes a lot out of me, so now I compete enough to make a living and surf for fun whenever I want."

"I guess it's a good thing you still can, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't get on a board, I don't know what I will do when I'm too old to do it, I might have to kill myself." I smiled at him as I pushed the slider door open, I noticed there were two extra boards on the deck when Jasper set his down, I figured they were they two guys named Emmett and Edward's.

When me and Jasper entered the kitchen Rosalie and who I was guessing was Emmett were making out heavily by the sink and it looked like if we had came in any later it would have been and X-rated show.

"Rose." I said a little embarrassed.

She broke away from her kiss and looked at me like she could care less about my embarrassment, but that was Rose being Rose.

"Alice, this is Emmett, and I see you've already met Jasper." She told me as she straightened her bikini underneath her cover-up.

"Hi," I stuck my hand up to Emmett who had an ear to ear grin on his face.

"It's nice to finally put a face to your name Alice." He seemed polite enough so how could he like Rosalie?

"Bella owes me 10 bucks." I said to no one in particular as I remembered the bet I now had won.

"She's in the living room." Rose informed me. I walked across the kitchen to the living room and Jasper followed behind me, only to find Bella doing the same thing that Rosalie had been up to.

"It's like living with teenagers, I'm so sorry they usually are normal." I turned to tell Jasper, I now felt really embarrassed by them.

Bella and Edward had been on the couch buried in each others mouths as well, only Edward had his hand quite far up Bella's shirt. When he saw us he retracted it suddenly looked very nervous and Bella's face had turned beet red.

"I have to say the same thing, I mean I know they are guys but they don't ever make moves _this_ quickly." Jasper shot Edward a glare. "Alice this is one of my life-long friends Edward Cullen. Until recently he was always considered the most level headed of us. Edward this is Alice, the girls other roommate.

"Sorry, I know it doesn't look good, I just met you and I'm making out with your friend on your couch." He looked like he meant it, but not like he was really sorry.

"Hey, it's just as much her couch as it is mine." I waved it off, while I really didn't want to see my girlfriends dry humping random guys in every room in the house I wasn't going to make a big deal about it, if I had someone I would expect the same from them. "Oh, and Bella you own me $10." I said as I turned around and decided to leave the whole love nest my house had turned into and go back outside.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She would pay up she always did when she lost, and it seemed like she lost every time she made a bet against me. Maybe I was clairvoyant.

"I don't know about you but I can't take all this, I'd rather be catching a wave if I can." I told Jasper who had continued to follow me through the house.

"Do you wanna go out, cause I'll wait for you to change and go out with you. Like I said before I surf for me all the time." He sounded casual about it but underneath I thought he might be looking for a way to spend time with me and I wasn't going to object.

"Sure, I'll be down in like five minutes."

"Cool, I'll wait out here I think, I really don't want to walk into that again." He made a funny face before he started laughing.

"Yeah, I'm just going to have to make sure I put my blinders on, wish me luck." I said as I opened the door and went back into the beginning of a bad porno film.

After I put my swimsuit and trunks back on I went back downstairs and out the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Bella still tangled in each other on the couch, I walked past Rose and Emmett who were still in the kitchen, Emmett currently had his hand in a box of crackers instead of down Rosalie's pants.

"I'm going back out with Jasper." I told her as I tried to leave the house.

"Hey, wait I want to go." Rose spoke up. "Do you want to head back out Em?" She turned to the very large brunette.

"I'm up for it. Edward, hey man you wanna go catch a few!" He had the large voice to match his torso and it made me and Rose jump a little.

"No dude, I think we're going to stay in!" I heard Edward call back.

"I think we should be leaving now." Emmett said before putting the crackers down and pushing past me out the door. I caught on to what he was saying-as did Rose- and we hurried behind him.

The waves were relatively calm still so the four of us were out there just bobbing in a line. We all took turns in looking behind us only to be disappointed every time.

"Please tell me you girls know of some better beaches?" Emmett whined.

"There's a few around here, what we had here this morning was pure luck. Shorty lived apparently." Rosalie told him.

"They have event's on this island, do you ever surf those beaches for fun?" Jasper turned and asked me.

"Yeah, we go to a couple occasionally, what better place to train then on the course you'll be riding." I replied.

"Do you ever got to _Nui Pohaku_?"

I stiffened a bit but quickly caught myself and tried to relax.

"I haven't been there in a couple years." I answered.

"Why not?" He pried.

"Haven't gotten around to it." It was a lie but I didn't know this guy, why should I have to tell him my life story today?"If you ever go there be really careful, there is a reason for it's name." I warned.

"Yeah, you can get pretty torn up out there I've heard, a few surfers have died there too."

_Don't I fucking know it, let it go Alice._ I tried not to look upset and I must have done an alright job because he didn't say anything more about it.

"Maybe coming out here wasn't such a great plan." Rose added. "Let's go look at the charts and see what cooking, I'm done with this bunny wave shit." Rosalie didn't even wait for someone to say something she just started paddling in and Emmett-like a puppy-followed right behind her.

"You want to go find one of those talked about beaches?" I asked Jasper.

"Are you going to be my tour guide?" He said playfully.

I laid down on my board and turned to look at him. "Welcome to Hawaii Extreme Surfing my name is Alice, I'll be directing you into all the roughest waves today." I mocked as I too paddled for land.

"Nice, so not only do I get some waves but I've got a hot surfer chick to guide me, what's this going to cost me I wonder."

"Just your dignity." Oh, it would to.

"Why's that?" He questioned.

"Cause you're going to be out done by this 'hot surfer chick'."

When we entered the house-done so very carefully-we discovered the living room was vacant, but there was giggling drifting down from upstairs.

Rosalie had already grabbed one of our laptops and found a beach with good wave reports.

"We're going to need four wheel drive to get there Ali." Rose informed me.

"We can take my jeep, it'll fit four boards on it and it's souped up to handle anything." Emmett educated us.

"What are we still standing here for?" Rose asked.

"Let's go." I said and headed back out to get my board.

As we walked along side of house to the jeep I remembered we didn't tell Bella.

"Hey should we leave Bella and Edward a note or something?" I asked the group.

"No, Edward will get it, the boards are gone, and the jeep too he'll know we went in search of a decent surf. Besides I don't think they'll even notice we're gone." Jasper said and we all laughed about it.

"I'll drive." I told Emmett as I tried to get the keys from his hand but he held them above his head well out of my reach.

"Hold on there little lady, my jeep is not a barbie convertible." He sounded a little too cocky for my taste.

"Emmett, I may be pretty but I'm not stupid." I shot back.

"It's true, Alice will throttle you but not the jeep. If anything does happen to it I'll fix it myself for you I promise." Rosalie confirmed.

"Wreak my ride honey and I won't be happy." He threatened and forfeit the keys.

Emmett and Rosalie sat in the back and every now and then I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Em was kinda nervous about his precious jeep but I also-unfortunately-saw how Rose was trying to calm him down.

"So Sydney Pipeline huh? That's got to be wicked and you said you placed second?" It was impressive, Jasper probably had a shot at going pro if his knee wasn't stopped him.

"Yeah, I got a couple of sponsorship offers but when they found out about my knee, I ended up with just one offer."

"Who was that?" I wanted to keep the conversation going so I couldn't think about what was going on in the back.

"Billabong, that's the other reason why we're left Australia, the next event I do for them will be here, I like to train at the beaches I compete at, only problem is I don't know which event or beach I'll be in yet, and I don't know my way around here."

I had turned off the paved road onto a very rocky dirt one.

"But obviously you do." He said as I sent everyone's stomachs into their throats.

"We know a couple of spots the hotels don't tell the tourists about." I hit another bump and it sent us airborne, not much but enough to stress the shocks a little."

"I can't imagine why. You weren't kidding about needing four wheel drive." Emmett chimed in. "And I have to give it to you, you're not a typical woman when it comes to driving, so feel free to use the jeep whenever you need it."

I looked at him through my mirror. "Thanks Emmett, now everyone hold on." I gassed it as a series of small bumps jerked us around, the drive was one of the best parts about coming to this beach. Rose had a truck that could make the journey but it was currently in the shop getting a tune up. Rosalie could have done it herself but she thought the time needed to be spent training me for Nationals not tweaking her precious and very expensive ride.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Emmett look a little green all the sudden, he had made that turn in just a minute or two when I looked at him last he seemed fine.

"That's impressive it takes a lot to make Em vomit." Jasper smiled at me.

"So guess I'm living up to my tour guide expectations then aren't I?"

"True, but you also said it would only cost me my dignity, you never said anything about the ride there rearranging my insides." Now he wasn't looking good either.

"Come on Jazz, we surfers live on the edge, you know that." I made one more left hand turn before the beach was in our sights.

I pulled the jeep over by the fence that blocked any farther car access and Emmett quickly jumped out and headed for the bushes. The rest of us watched the waves come crashing in. They were better then the ones we had early this morning. Emmett was only gone for a minute before he joined us again.

"Dude, we're so gonna get rocked." Emmett sounded really excited about the possibility of getting hurt, and he appeared to be feeling better.

"Are you ok?" Rosa asked him rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Yeah, I'm ready to ride." He drew a big grin on his face confirming his story.

"Fuck, let's go then." Rosalie said turning around to get the boards off the roof of the jeep, Emmett trailed behind her and Jasper just stood there with me for a minute.

"Wow, is that what it looks like out at _Nui Pahoku_?" He wondered.

I really wished he stop asking me things about that damn beach, I so badly wanted to just tell him to shut the fuck up about the place but once again I kept my cool.

"No, it's worse there, but come on let's see what you got." I grabbed his hand absent mindedness but by the time I caught myself he had already gripped it tight so we walked back to the car that way to retrieved are boards.

After about two hours of being on the water Rose and Emmett headed back to shore and were back to making out on the beach leaving me and Jasper by ourselves.

"I've got to hand it to you, this did cost me my dignity, I was out done by a girl. You have amazing potential Alice, if you surf anything like that in contests then I would put money down that you'll go pro one day." He told me when I paddled back to him after taking one of the few waves left. The tide was pulling out and it was getting quiet again.

"Thanks, I'm actually going to compete in the Hawaii Nationals again this year, I'm coming back from my sabbatical."

"Why did you take one?" It was only fair he asked me that question, I left a lot of room for wondering.

"Just needed a break is all, but I think I'm ready now and if I'm not then I got 157 days left to get there." I smiled, I made it sound like it was no big deal even though to me it was the biggest one in my life right now.

"So that's what the running's for, you're in training." He was catching on quickly.

"I'm suppose to be but it looks like my trainer has been sidetracked." I pointed at Rosalie who was still rolling around in the sand with Em, and both Jasper and I laughed at them.

"Well if it continues I would be happy to replace her. You can ask any of the guys when I train I run a mean course but you'll come out better for it I promise." He had slowly been kicking his way closer to me and now his leg was touching mine and he grazed the top of my hand with his. When I looked up at him he was just smiling at me.

"Jasper, seeing as how you're a surfer I'm sure you can understand that my head needs to be in the right place right now." He had now placed his hand on the top of my thigh and began rubbing it up and down.

"Yeah, I get it." His hand continued to run over my body before finding it's way up behind my neck. "I respect that." He pulled me in for a kiss and I had to struggle to stay on my board as I leaned into it

"I have to focus on my training." I was saying the words but my body seemed to care as little as he did.

"Focus is good." He kissed me again and my mouth met him openly.

The kiss was intoxicating, his tongue danced around mine and his lips felt like velvet against my skin. It was so erotic that I forgot where I was and fell off my board into the water pulling Jasper with me. I didn't care though, I had my tether on and so did he, I wrapped my arms around him pulling him back to me and I locked my legs around his hips while he swam for the both of us. I could feel his erection against me and it felt huge, I was suddenly very curious as to what was hiding under his trunks.

"I want you to fuck me here." I whispered in his ear.

He looked back at the beach which was only occupied by Rosalie and Emmett.

"They look like they will be busy for a while right?" He asked grabbing a hold of my ass and pushing me into him.

"Busy enough." I assured him as I took off my shorts and bottoms and I could tell from how he was swimming he was doing the same. We were far enough out that I could put them on my board without anyone ever seeing them there and Jasper did the same with his.

I laced one arm over his shoulder and put my legs back around him. The tip of his cock was teasing my wet entrance and with one slight shift and a push of my hips and he was inside me. I let out a moan of ecstasy as our lips met again. He felt amazing as his huge cock stretched me more then any other guy had before. The water limited the friction so I propped my free arm up on my board and used it to push me in and out of the water to get some better movement going. It worked miracles, I dug my nails into his back and I heard him wince but then he bit me at the base of my neck and I couldn't help but let out a cry of pure pleasure. As Jasper continued to run kisses up and down my neck I was starting to teeter on the edge as my muscles tightened around him and judging by the sounds he was making he wasn't that far away either.

"Oh, Jazz, oh my god I'm going to come, fuck." I had to tell him so he knew, almost all the guys I'd slept with in the past I had to fake an orgasm but not today, I didn't even have to think about having one it was just coming so naturally no pun intended.

"Baby, I'm going to come so hard, where do you want it?" He asked me in between pants.

"Inside me, I want you to come with me." I could hardly breathe anymore the ecstasy was so intense. "Oh yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming I'm-" To avoid screaming too loud I glued my lips to Jasper's and his muffled moans told me he had finished as well. Our movement slowed as we stayed tangled together for a minute or two, I felt Jazz slip out of me and looked back at the beach to find Rose and Emmett were no longer tongue fucking each other. "We should head back in before they start to wonder what we're up to out here." I didn't want to break apart but I also didn't want my sex life to be the next thing Rosalie joked about either. I gave him one more quick kiss before pulling myself back up on my board. "Oh, and by the way..that was the best sex I think I've ever had." I smiled and it was true I felt incredible right now.

"I think I need to defend myself and say I usually can last longer but I couldn't help it, you're amazing." He still looked like he was floating on cloud nine too.

We got back to shore and Emmett and Rosalie met up at the shoreline.

"You two ready to go or what, I don't think either of you have taken a wave in over twenty minutes." The last remark was directed toward me because Rose had been glaring at me, I should have been taking as many waves as I could.

"Yeah, I know, I'll double my time tomorrow, I promise." I cleared that up for her.

"What do you have a quota to fill or something?" Emmett laughed at me.

"No, I'm training for Nationals this year. I need to keep my skills sharp." I said casually as I playfully punched his huge arm.

"Bad ass." He nodded in agreement. "What do you guys say we go and invade Edward and Bella see if they want to go out and get something to eat, and a fucking drink, I've been in Hawaii all day and I haven't had even one drink yet."

"I think you will survive but yeah I could eat." Jasper replied.

"Me too." Rose tossed in her two cents. "Alice."

"Yeah, a beer sounds really good." I decided.

"That a girl." Em threw on of his huge and heavy arms over my shoulders as we all walked back to the jeep.

When we got back to the house we found Edward and Bella had returned to the couch only this time Edward held her hand in his lap while they watched a movie. We told them of our plans to go out and they were up for going as well. We got to a local bar and within a few hours all six of us were smashed.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry this isn't anew chapter just an update for you saying that I plan to get back to this as soon as I finish Halfway Gone, I wish I could be more specific but writer's block has been an enemy of mine lately, I promise to post the new chapter as soon as I can dedicate more time to it, I already sorta regret posting it and leaving you all hanging, so I though you at least deserved an update, I hope you all don't mind waiting just a while longer and thank you for your patients.**


End file.
